Regina's Happy Ending
by TheQueensOutlaw
Summary: Regina is not happy. Just when she thought she had Robin and Roland, things went downhill. Marian is back, an ice queen and some girl named Elsa is in Sotrybrooke, how can she focus on getting what she wants without hurting others? Is it even possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina had a terrible time sleeping. All she could think about was that Robin of hers that she had worked so hard to get to it being a whole new thing once his supposedly dead wife appeared. Okay, yes she was full of revenge and hatred along with some anger. She wanted Marian gone. But she also wantde Robin back. She had to think of someway where she can get rid of Marian but keep Robin for herself. A forgetting potion? No, People would find out. A mysterious curse? No, people would automatically think it was her the way she stormed out of Granny's the other night when Roland saw his undead mom.

"God!" she screamed and hit her fists against the bed. "How could she be so stupid? What someone changes in the past will change the future. If you bring someone back that was supposed to be dead there will be consequences!"

Regina paced her room trying not to wake Henry. There were so many things she could do but none of them had good outcomes. What to do, what to do?

Robin was happy to see his wife back. Over-joyed to see that she was happy and not dead. But some part of him hurt. It felt like a piece was missing from his heart or soul. He couldn't quite place it. He still loved Marian even though he thought she was dead, he held onto hope that one day he would see her again. I guess it worked. He worried more about Regina. How she will/would be handling the situation not that they are not an item anymore.

"Robin?" asked his wife.

His face appeared to hers as he snapped up from his trance. "Yes my darling?"

"I've missed you so much. I cannot believe that person saved me. Without her I might've not even been here in the first place. Finally with you again."

She gave him a small peck on his nose. He felt nothing. It was like the fire had died between them and nothing but darkness sat. He tried kissing back with fire but it didn't work. He didn't know if Marian had felt the same. Why couldn't he feel the fire? He still loves Marian. Why didn't magic happen?

Next Day

Regina woke up with bitterness on her mind and a scornful face as she thought that she would no longer be waking up next to her beloved. No one quite understood the gravity of the situation. Emma had Hook, Henry was there but he has never felt heartbreak, she couldn't talk to the freakin' Charmings because it was love at true sight and all that crap about love at first sight.

"Mirror, Mirror," she commanded.

No response.

"Sidney!"

An exasperated sigh, "Yes, your majesty."

"I've got a plan but you need to keep an eye out."

"Is that all?" he huffed.

"For now. You can go now."

The mirror vanished and Regina was now left alone. She decided to get on with her day and change into something different. More, queeny looking. With the whip of her and she changed into a red and black dress with black heels and revenge in her eyes.

"Hey, kid, have you talked to your mom yet?" asked Emma.

"Sort of, she's been in those moods lately and I don't think she wants to talk to me really," her son Henry responded. "I miss her a lot."

"Yeah I think we all do," she agreed. "But don't worry. Why don't you go maybe to visit her later."

After that Emma caught up with her mother to give Henry his space.

"I really hope she doesn't give into what she has planned, you know?" she asked her daughter. "He seems to be handling it well."

Emma looked back at her son and nodded in agreement.

"I mean he's been through so much since he got here like getting his memories and both of his mom's with new people-"

"Whoa," Emma stopped her. "Hook and I are not a thing. And speaking of that-"

"He doesn't know about you and Hook does he?"

"Well there really isn't anything going on between me and Hook."

Her mother gave her a sarcastic sigh.

"Swan," as voice said.

"Speaking of…"

"I have checked all over for Regina she's not there."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked away quickly.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Her mother pulled back the stroller and fell behind.

The two turned the corner to talk.

"Look, Hook, I am not avoiding you, I'm just dealing with a lot right now between Henry and Regina. There's just a crisis."

"There's always a crisis here," he sighed. "Maybe you should just live your life while they happen or you'll miss it."

"We're under attack!" screamed Leroy and ran to Hook and Emma. They sighed.

"Okay okay what happened?"

He explained something about something blowing them with cold magic.

"Who has that kind of magic?"

Emma spotted a trail of ice. "Maybe the person who made that?"

Hook and Emma followed the trail leading them to an abandoned area that looked like a junkyard. Gun out and sword ready, they slowly crept in the area. They saw the ice patches of course but something stood in the way of them, and they saw it being created. A large ice/snow sort of giant creature stood in their path.

"Well," Hook said. "That's a new one."

Emma tries shooting at it but it wasn't working. It just got angrier and angrier. They ran out of the junkyard as the snow man followed them destroying everything in its path. Back in Regina's vault, she was coming up with another plan. Find the author of the book and make him/her change the story so she wouldn't be seen as a monster. She wanted Marian out of the picture and her in. She wanted her Robin back and she would do anything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina saw Robin at Granny's diner. She had to confront him. What were they now? Should she still talk to him? Should she even ask?

"Robin," she said. _Shit. No going back now, Regina_ , she thought.

"Regina!" he exclaimed. "Nice to finally see you. How have you been?"

"Um, better. I've been quite busy."

He touched her hair with his hand. She felt something tickle inside of her.

"You uh had some hair out of place," Robin explained to her.

Regina laughed and held his hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Together. No distractions. Just blissful peace. He started to lean in and so did she. Their lips touched for a brief moment until Roland came back from the bathroom.

"Daddy," he said.

The two broke apart quickly regaining their sanity.

"Uhh… See you around," Robin said.

"Yeah, bye."

Regina turned to face Emma.

"Ugh what do you want Miss Swan?"

"Really? You haven't called me Miss Swan in a while."

"Well if you can't tell I am not in the mood."

"Look Regina I came here to tell you-"

"Oh save it," Regina snapped. "I know you are sorry for what you did. But that doesn't change the fact that I have been screwed over by two of the Charmings."

"Look Regina, Henry misses you. A lot."

Regina looked away.

"Hey," she said. "When I came to Storybrooke I had one job, to return the happy endings to others. And now that almost everything is at peace, considering that we have this snowman, I want to help you out now. Regina I will get your happy ending for you. Even if it means dying."

The Old-Queen was shocked. Emma would die for her to get her her happy ending? You don't hear that from any Savior's mouth.

"What do you say?"

"I'll think about it," she responded after a long pause.

Robin missed his old friend. More than a friend though , a lover of sorts. He had finally figured it out. He was not happy with Marian at all. Yes, he had to stick to his code and yes he promised to love his wife forever but something felt off about her. She wasn't her usual self. She faced her eyes on getting revenge rather than letting things be and when he kissed her, it didn't feel right. Just saying the words "I missed you" or "I love you" didn't feel right. Was it because he wasn't with Regina? Did he keep thinking about her without him even feeling or thinking about anything? He didn't know. And now with all of this cold weather and snowman bothering Storybrooke, he didn't even know if he even wanted to be apart of the community anymore.

Regina heard the cries of help. She knew people were in trouble and that the crew was in the forest trying to stop the snow monster. She decided to take a look. What she saw was nothing compared to what she saw in the enchanted forest. Emma tried using her magic but that failed and only made the monster angrier. The bow and arrow didn't help either. The snowman pushed everyone back leaving… Ah… only Marian to be left standing there to face the terrible monster. Regina stepped out in front of the ice cold beast. As it growled, she turned to face Marian with an evil smirk.

"Please," she begged. "Help me."

Regina pondered this for a while. She had an idea and disappeared out of thick purple smoke. But then there was hope, for Regina had made up her mind and destroyed the monster with the flick of her wrist. Marian was in awe.

"You, saved me," she stuttered.

Regina was silent and Robin made his way.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin to his wife.

"Yes," she responded. "Maybe you're not a monster."

She stood silent, holding her old hands. "Maybe I'm not. Welcome to Storybrooke Marian"

The queen turned away and started walking slowly but she looked at Robin with a pleading look as if she was saying "Save me from myself."

"Regina we need to talk-" Emma started but the Mayor simply disappeared into thin air.

Even no one else knew what to do, Robin did. He knew that look from a thousand miles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you to all who have favorited this story/read/did something cool! I never thought people would be reading this. Disclaimer, I may be hanging things up so these stories won't be corresponding to what had happened in the show. I am ready for twists and all that jazz :) Anyway! Thank you guys! (also some smut just saying)

Although Regina had disappeared back into her vault, she could feel someone waiting for her there. It was Henry.

"Mom," he started very cautiously.

"Henry," she said. "What brings you here?"

"I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in 4 days. I want you to come back home. The house has been empty without you and I want you back."

Regina pondered this.

"Henry," she started. "I know not having me around is tough but, I am having a hard time too. I don't know what will happen if I go back. Terrible things might happen that I have no control over."

"You'll be with me though. We can get through anything together. I know we can. Mom please come back."

A moment of silence filled the air. It felt like an eternity until Henry broke it by giving her a hug. A warm hug that said everything for itself.

"Ok," Regina said. "I will come back."

Robin had an idea. It wasn't a great one but it was one where it could benefit him and Regina equally. He had to leave Marian behind. He didn't love her anymore. She changed so drastically he found himself not even wanting to hug her. It would be tough on Roland yes, but he loved Regina. But where would Marian go? These thoughts, he wasn't use to them. Thoughts of evil plans that he would have never come up with on his own. He had no idea what was going on. Robin wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into Henry on his way to see Regina.

"Oh, sorry about that mate," he apologized.

"No worries," he smiled and giddily walked towards the town.

"What was he so happy about that?" he whispered to himself.

He quickly refocused his way to her vault. He needed her, he wanted her. He didn't care about Marian anymore. Not today anyways. He looked both ways to try and find her.

"What are you doing here?" she commanded, never looking up from her book.

He didn't say anything but just grabbed her face and kissed her. She pulled away abruptly.

" _You,_ have a wife," she said and stood up. "How could you even think of kissing me?"

"Because I love you, Regina," he confessed. "I have never stopped loving you the day I met you. I know I have a wife but she doesn't matter to me right now. All I could think about is you."

"You need to start thinking about her, Robin. What will this mean if we keep this up? It wouldn't be good for Marian to find out, let alone anyone. Everyone in this town thinks I am a monster. And maybe they're right. I've done terrible things in the past, and that wasn't too long ago when I did the last bad thing. My whole life, I've been the bad guy. I am the one who is always causing the problems. How could you be with someone like me?"

"Because Regina," he said getting closer. "I can see past all of that. And do you know what I see? A big heart. A big loving heart that will do anything to protect the people whom she loves."

That did it for Regina. She kissed him forcefully with passion. Taken aback by the movement Robin stumbled backward. They turned to the side and his hands roamed to her butt and rested them there. Regina pecked her tongue on his teeth hoping he would open his mouth. SUre enough he did and their tongues pressed together. This moment was right. It felt right for the both of them. The queen slowly started to take off his jacket and it fell to the floor. He moved his face and buried it into the crook of her neck, kissing softly. Regina tilted her head back and smiled. He made his way down to her collar bone and gently nibbled at it.

"Robin," she moaned.

He quickly made his way back up, slowly but surely. That made Regina nuts and then forced his lips to hers. They both made their way to her room in the vault and Regina pushed him on the bed. She slowly and sultry-like unzipped her dress to make Robin go mad. She finally let it slide down revealing her olive skin, perfect body, and lace bra and underwear. She danced around it to the side of the bed and slowly made it on top of Robin. But before she did that she tore off Robin's top clothes. She lied on top of him and proceeded to kiss his neck. He could feel her smile against his skin and he loved that. The past Evil Queen, got up and slid his pants off revealing his underwear. They both took their undergarments off and Robin flipped Regina over and slammed into her, causing her to shout.

"Robin!" she gasped, overwhelmed by the sensational feeling of him inside of her.

As he was thrusting in and out of her, he was kissing her while doing so. He wanted to feel her lips because he knew it wouldn't last forever. Regina moaned with pleasure. She's always wanted to be with someone like. Everyday with him felt like it was the start of the relationship. It was a never ending one. She was destined to be with him and vise versa.

Robin slid out of her and proceeded to kiss her. He kissed her neck, to her chest, to her boobs, and to her flat stomach. Small pecks lined up until he was there. He kissed her thigh and then finally put his mouth where it belonged. Regina arched her back as Robin went deeper, flicking his tongue on her clit. He sucked on it which made Regina shout his name. She forced his head deeper. When the thei brought his face up the queen whimpered.

"Don't worry love," he said. "I'm not finished yet."

"Neither am I," she said with a sly smile. And with that she flipped them over and straddled him. Rocking back and forth, it turned Robin on even more with her groans and smiles of pleasure. She came down to give him a chance to do something to her so he wouldn't just sit there. He grabbed her breast and sucked on it as she raked her hands through his hair. He flipped her over and thrusted into her so hard it made them both come quickly. He was deep inside of her and that's just the way she liked it. They were went to be with each other. Nothing could stop them from getting their goal. If they really wanted each other, they would do something about it to achieve what they wanted. They were the power couple of the year and nothing could stop them….

A/N

I know it wasn't good smut but I think it was at least some smut…? I'm very very knew at this thing so sorry if this wasn't good :-) But I hope you liked this chapter :) The next one will be on its way!

-TheQueensOutlaw xo


End file.
